Treasure of a Name
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: When the Varia recover a project from a raid on the Estraneo Famiglia, they find that he just might be more trouble than he was worth. The real question though is if he is a danger to Vongola and if he will return to be a weapon for the family that created him. Violence and cursing ahead! NOT A SLASH! NOT YAOI! There is in fact no real relationships except family. Image not mine!
1. Waking and Dreaming

Chapter One

Waking and Dreaming

Water.

Bubbles.

Beeping.

Gurgling.

He wasn't really sure what was going on at the moment, but he knew that something wasn't right. His body felt weightless at the moment but also in incredible pain. He clenched his already closed eyes shut as he tried to ignore the several things sticking his body or how there was something attached to his face over his mouth and nose and something covering his eyes.

He could breathe though, that was the upside to his situation, even if it was small. He knew that he was in water and that there were sounds all around him, but he couldn't tell where he was or if there was anyone around him.

He twitched his fingers and toes, realizing that they could move a little, but not much. His arms and legs were free of restraints but they were useless. He was unable to move at all and he knew that he was most likely supposed to be asleep.

There was a loud shriek suddenly that made his head ache. He wasn't sure what happened next, only that something filled the thing over his mouth and nose and the next thing he knew, he was drifting off to sleep again.

TreasurexOfxAxName

_"Oh there's my baby." He blinked and looked up at his mother, the woman with the light brown hair that fell to her shoulders and her loving brown eyes. She smiled at him as she bent down and picked him up from where he had sat playing with a blue ball he had gotten from his daddy months ago. "It's time to get something to eat, come, let's go." She said as she carried him inside._

_ He could only smile at the smell of all the food that his mommy had made for the two of them to eat. It looked delicious as was the usual. He was sat down in his high chair that was sat on a normal chair so he could reach his plate on the table. Once Mommy had filled his plate he began to eat, enjoying the taste of the food on his plate. "Oh my baby, you've cleaned your plate! I'm so proud of you!" Mommy exclaimed once both had finished eating._

_ He smiled at her and swung his arms up. "Ball?" He asked as he was sat back on the ground once his face was cleaned. _

_ Mommy smiled at him and nodded her head. "Stay in the yard alright, mommy doesn't want you to be taken away, okay?" She asked and moved to clean the dishes._

_ He smiled again and nodded his head and went running off towards where he left the blue ball and sat down, bouncing it gently so he could keep control. He smiled as it bounced like he wanted it to. He was startled though when the gate to the front swung open and he looked towards it._

_ He beamed as he realized who it was and ran towards the man with his ball in his hands. "Daddy!" He screamed like any child would when he saw their father for the first time in months. _

_ "Oh, look at my adorable son! How is my little man doing?" He asked as he grabbed the boy and threw him up into the air. He screamed in fright. He hated heights but his daddy never seemed to get that until he had resorted to clutching his daddy to keep from being tossed._

_ "Is this your son?" He blinked in surprised at the sound of another male and looked over his daddy's shoulder to see an older man with grayed hair and a mustache, he wore an orange Hawaiian shirt with green palm trees and brown khaki shorts. _

_ His daddy ran a hand through his blonde hair while he shifted him into one of his arms, his blue eyes shining with pride. "He is! Isn't he just the cutest most adorable boy ever!" His daddy exclaimed as he gripped him underneath his armpits and held him out towards the older man with a smile on his face._

_ He stared at the older man for several seconds before he felt his eyes begin to tear up and his fear beginning to tear through his mind. He didn't know this man and he didn't like the fact that his daddy was holding him out towards him like some kind of prized animal. He began to bawl but stopped as a finger appeared in front of him that seemed to dance with energy. He knew that there was nothing there but it looked like it was._

_ The old man brought his hand back towards a cane with a smile as he motioned for his Daddy to pull him back and lead him into the house. All he could think about though was that strange energy that was there but really wasn't._

_ It was about when they entered the house that he noticed another person with them. It was a boy, older than he was for sure. He had black raven hair and was incredibly tan, tanner than anyone he had once seen before. He wore a white t-shirt with a jean jacket and black jeans. Black boots adorned his feet and he wore a terrible scowl on his face, crimson eyes glaring at his daddy and the old man. _

_ It was only moments later that the teen looked at him with a scowl before it turned into a smirk. "Boo." Was all the teen needed to say for him to burst into tears again while his Mommy greeted his Daddy and the guests._

TreasurexOfxAxName

He gasped in fear as his eyes burst open. He blinked several times, trying to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes. It was several minutes that he realized that the blurriness wasn't going to go away. He looked around himself as he looked at the tube that held him, filled with orange water that glowed slightly for reasons he couldn't see at the moment. His limbs were incredibly heavy and they refused to move, even his fingers refused to move as he tried to get a hold of himself. He could remarkably move his head about as he looked around again, looking beyond the water and the glass tube the best he could.

It was blurred but he was sure that there were several computers and men outside of his tube. They were all working on something or talking with each other, pointing at once computer or at the clipboards in their hands. They all wore white coats and several of them had expressions on their faces that spoke of eagerness and excitement and something else that made him feel fear trickle down his spine.

He yawned suddenly, the sound catching the attention of several outside of his tube. More than three approached to see what was wrong, only to seem to panic as they realized that he was wide awake and staring at them in his own curiosity. He could hear muffle screeches and several people yelling out something, but he was unable to make out what they were saying.

He blinked in surprise as something seemed to enter his mouth and nose at the same time one of the doctors furiously typed on one of the computers. Something sweet smelling that made him incredibly tired and wanting to sleep. All he could do was close his eyes and drift off to sleep, unaware of the panic that he had caused.

TreasurexOfxAxName

It was cold.

That was the first thing he noticed when he appeared in what seemed like a dead forest. He frowned at that and walked forward, wondering if he could find someplace that was a little bit warmer and not so dead looking.

He was unsure of how long he walked for and he was beginning to tire of walking continuously without finding anything. The place was entirely dead and he was sure that there was nothing alive at all. So he stopped at a boulder that was sticking out of the ground and sat on that, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them and then setting his head on his knees.

He felt incredibly tired suddenly and he wasn't sure why. He just wanted to go to sleep again and let everything disappear into darkness. He sighed as he waited for sleep to take him.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

His eyebrow twitched as he realized that he wasn't going to be able to sleep after all. Something was keeping him awake but he did not know what it was.

"Kufufufu." He blinked in surprise at the laugh and lifted his head to look at who had laughed. No one was there. He looked to his right and his left. No one was there. He shrugged and thought that he probably imagined it and laid his head back onto his knees, intent on trying to sleep even if he couldn't.

"Kufufufu." There it was again. He looked up again and this time he saw someone. It was a boy. He wasn't sure how old he was but he looked scary in the blood drenched clothes and the eye patch over one of his eyes. He frowned at the other boy and buried his head into his knees to try and ignore him. "You aren't going to ignore me now, are you?" The voice was young obviously, but he didn't care. He didn't want to talk to the kid and he didn't really want to care about him either. "Kufufufu. That's just won't do; I want to know how you got here."

That was able to get his head up and stare at the boy from behind his knees. "I don't know." He stated softly and buried himself back into his knees once he had given his answer.

The boy obviously didn't like this answer as he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him and his spot on the boulder. A hand roughly buried itself into his hair and yanked upwards so his face was exposed. "Kufufufu. Don't think I'm done with you just yet. I want to know how you got here since I'm supposed to be the only one able to." The boy said kindly, but he knew that that voice was sharpened with menace. It was at this point that something sharp poked at his neck and he began to panic.

'I want to leave.' He thought as he shut his eyes tightly and kept thinking that over and over again. Suddenly the grip on his hair and the feeling of having something against his throat disappeared and he fell into darkness. He smiled to himself as he realized that he was safe from the other boy.

TreasurexOfxAxName

Beeps. There were a lot of beeps and also the sound of muffled talking and footsteps. He groaned quietly as he opened his eyes, blinking several times to get rid of the blurriness in his eyes before he realized that the blurriness wasn't caused by anything in his eyes.

He was in orange water that seemed to glow and that it was held inside of a tube like container. He shook his head and rubbed at his head as he looked outside of the tube that held him and to where the annoying beeps were coming from.

Outside of the tube it looked like there were several computers and other things he wasn't sure what they were. There was only one other person who was in the room with him and she had long blonde hair and seemed to be singing softly to herself, or muttering something, or just talking to herself. Either her lips were moving but he was unable to determine what she was saying. She was writing on a clipboard though as she recorded something off of one the many machines. She finished writing and placed the pen behind an ear as she turned to head towards another machine near him.

It was only after he had placed a hand on the tube so he could lean against it and peer at her a bit closer that she finally noticed him. She gaped at him in stunned astonishment; unsure of why she was surprised that he was awake he waved at her and smiled. She quickly moved away from the tube and ran out of the room, leaving him confused about what was going on.

It seemed like forever when several men wearing white lab coats ran inside of the room and ran to one of the many computers and began tapping something on the computer at a rapid pace. He wasn't sure what was happening but he soon didn't care as something entered his mouth and nose, a sweet smelling something that made him close his eyes and drift away into darkness.

TreasurexOfxAxName

_The teen looked at him with a scowl before it turned into a smirk. "Boo." Was all the teen needed to say for him to burst into tears again while his Mommy greeted his Daddy and the guests. Mommy was quick to take him from Daddy and shush him, trying to comfort him._

_ "That was unnecessary and mean." The old man said to the boy, but the boy just shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the entrance, taking off his shoes as he was instructed to due._

_ "I don't really care, kid shouldn't be staring anyways it's rude." He stated to the elder man as he finally calmed down and stopped crying. The old man just sighed and shook his head as he entered the house wearing a pair of the guest slippers that Mommy made sure to always have at the ready._

_ "So why has my dear husband brought you around this time Grandpa? Last time it was because he was in trouble." Mommy asked as she turned a raised eyebrow at Daddy and he giggled at the blush that covered Daddy's face._

_ Grandpa, as Mommy called him, chuckled at her and shook his head. "Nothing has happened and I insisted on coming to visit. I have yet had a chance to be formally introduced to your son and I had free time so I chose to come and do it now." Grandpa said as he turned his eyes onto him, making him squirm slightly and hide his face in Mommy's shoulder. Another chuckle from Grandpa as he felt something pat his head. "It seems that he's a shy one."_

_ He was happy he was hiding because he would've had a matching face with Daddy if anyone had seen him at the moment. "Che, he seems like a wimp." That was boy that came along. He frowned at that and turned around to face the boy and easily stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation to the insult._

_ "Big meanie!" He proclaimed as he squirmed some more, signaling that he wanted to be put down. His Mommy obliged him and set him down and he turned towards the boy with his hands on his hips, getting chuckles from the adults that he ignored. "Be nicer and you'd make more friends!" He said sternly and turned and walked away from the stunned boy._

_ "My adorable son may have his fears, but he can be as brave as a lion when he wants." Daddy said from behind him, but he ignored the adults and instead went back outside and grabbed his blue ball and began to bounce it again. He smiled as it went up and down and up and down and up and down. He loved how it was able to do that since he couldn't. He'd fall down a lot but he never seemed to get back up as fast as his ball did._

_ It was only several minutes later that there was a growl coming from behind him, towards the gate from the entrance again. He froze and turned to look at where he heard the noise and then cried out in fear as something leapt at him suddenly. He landed on his butt and scrapped his hands harshly on the ground as he landed. Something growled at him still as he tried to stand up and something sunk into the soft skin of his upper right arm moments later._

_ He screamed in pain and it was this time that the thing was pulled off of him and the sound of cursing was heard. He was able to open his eyes and stare at the jean jacket through blurry eyes. He sniffled as he watched the boy from earlier throw a large Doberman over the fence roughly, making the dog yelp in pain as it landed on the other side. "Get the hell out of here you mutt!" The boy yelled as he turned back towards him and kneeled in front of him._

_ The boy scowled as he grabbed his arm gently and looked at the bloody mess of a bite, growling in his throat as he looked at it. He could only sniffle and cry softly though as the boy picked him up and took him over to his Daddy that was coming towards them now with worry etched on his face. Grandpa was right behind him with his own worry reflecting in his kind brown eyes._

_ "What happened?" Daddy asked as he took him into his arms and looked at his arm in horror._

_ "Damn dog got in somehow and attacked the kid." The boy said as he shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the fact that they had his red stuff on them. "I was too late to keep the kid from being bit." _

_ He sniffled again as he rubbed at his face, trying to get control of the tears, but failing due to the pain in his arm, getting his red stuff all over his face since his hands were bleeding as well from his fall. "Sorry." He muttered as he buried his face into the crook of his Daddy's neck._

_ Daddy stiffened at his remark and brought one hand up to rub at his back. "Why are you sorry, it wasn't your fault you got hurt?" Daddy said with concern in his voice._

_ "I made big brother worry." Was all he answered as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the pain and all the crying he had done that day._

TreasurexOfxAxName

He blinked at the sunlight that was shining on him. He hid his face behind his arm as he tried to adjust to the bright light shining on him. He had to wait several minutes that consisted of the sounds of birds and a light breeze rustling the trees around.

He finally took his arm away from his face and looked around the area, taking in the area as he waited for something. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for but he knew that something was coming his way, he could feel it. It was powerful in its own way not to mention he felt anger and hatred oozing off of it as it moved towards him.

He felt terrified at whatever was approaching him, but he couldn't seem to make himself run away from it. So instead he climbed onto a boulder that faced a large lake and pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and then laid his chin onto his knees, watching the water splash at the shore in front of him and waiting for whatever was coming towards him.

It didn't take him long to spot whatever it was that was that had been heading towards him. It started with an indigo mist seeping through the trees and then a teenager walked out from behind a tree holding a trident and two colored eyes, wearing a green jacket and pants and then a camouflaged shirt underneath while his hands were covered by black gloves. He gulped at the image the boy presented with the creepy smile on his face. "Kufufufu." The laugh was even worse. "Well it seems we meet again." The teenager stated as he walked forward, allowing him to see the teenager better.

He blinked at him before a single word left his mouth. "Pineapple." The Pineapple haired teenager froze a good ten feet from him as the Pineapple stared at him in surprise.

The pineapple boy shook his head as he finished walking over to him and pointed the trident at his throat. He was horrified at this but it didn't seem to register in his body or face for he just continued to sit there and stare at the teenager. "How did you get here? Who are you?" The Pineapple asked as he waited for an answer.

He stared at the teen as he tilted his head away from the trident, coincidently to the side and blinked at the teenager. He just shrugged his shoulders after a while and shook his head. He didn't particularly want to talk to the Pineapple anyways so he kept silent.

This only seemed to frustrate the Pineapple though and he stabbed the trident at him. He reacted on instinct and flipped backwards and landed on his feet behind the boulder, looking over it at the startled teen. "What was that for?" He asked with a pout, staying low behind the boulder but high enough to look at the Pineapple.

The pineapple blinked at him before smiling again and laughing. "Kufufufufufu….It seems that I am not alone in being an experiment, there must've been more than one base though." Pineapple stated as he lowered the Trident to stand at his side. "Do you not remember meeting me from before?"

He looked at him with his head tilted again and his brows furrowing as he tried to understand what the other was saying. He ended up shaking his head as he turned towards something else that had caught his attention. It was in the trees behind the Pineapple and it was glowing a bright orange. Apparently though the Pineapple had noticed it too for he had whipped around to see what it was as well.

"Kufufufu. Seems like we are not the only ones here." He said before he turned back towards him, but the Pineapple looked at him in shock as tiredness began to sweep over him. "Looks like you over stayed you're welcome." Pineapple said as he smiled at him and waved.

He smiled back at the Pineapple and waved groggily back. "Bye bye Pineapple." With that he fell back into the darkness.

TreasurexOfxAxName

It was hot, too hot from what he could tell. He was burning and he couldn't seem to make it stop no matter how much he moved away from the heat. He opened his eyes slightly as light burned what it could reach of his eyes. It was too bright and the heat was continuing. He wished it would stop but he wasn't sure if it would.

He felt like he was boiling alive but he also felt like something was tearing him apart at the same time. He groaned in pain as his body reacted to the pain around and inside of him. He moved his arms to wrap around himself and hold himself in a tight hug. He curled his legs up so he could bury his head into his legs the best he could while whatever was on his face stopped him slightly.

Yes something was indeed wrong as he fought to gain control of his body and fear.

It happened suddenly as he cried out in pain. The sound of smashing glass reached his ears and then suddenly he was hanging in the air, held by whatever was attached to his face and then pain resonated within his shoulders, arms, knees, and legs. Something ripped out of his shoulders first, then his legs, his knees next, and finally his arms felt as if something ripped out of them as well. Finally the thing attached to his face was ripped away as well and he was lowered to the ground.

He writhed in pain as he moaned in horror and pain, his limbs twitching uncontrollably as hands put him onto the ground and then covered him with something. Whatever it was it was soft and light and hardly irritated anything but the terrorizing pain in his limbs. He gasped as something was shoved over his face. It smelled sweet and his mind began to become muddled as the pain began to disappear.

Soon he was back in the darkness.

TreasurexOfxAxName

_He was incredibly groggy when he woke up, his arm hurting from where the dog had bitten him, but otherwise okay. He blinked as he looked around the living room, realizing that his parents had put him on the couch, covered by his comforter from his bed. He was nice and warm and felt happily safe where he was. _

_ The sounds of snores next to him were what told him he was safe. They belong to big brother, who had saved him from the dog earlier. He wasn't sure what time it was but he didn't care because Big Brother was sitting next to him with his hand in his hair while he slept. He couldn't feel safer at the moment._

_ He smiled again as he laid his head down and listened to the snores from big brother and the gentle conversation in the kitchen where he assumed his Mommy and Daddy were talking to Grandpa. He was happy that they were talking instead of worrying over him like his Daddy was liable to do when he was hurt. Even if it was a small scrape Daddy tended to baby him a lot. He normally didn't mind but sometimes it got to be annoying. _

_ He sighed as he snuggled into big brother's side, whimpering slightly as his arm twinge in pain at the movement. The hand in his hair began to stroke softly and soothingly and he calmed down enough to close his eyes again as Big Brother began to murmur something about how he was fine and that the 'Damn dog wouldn't live if it even came near him.' He smiled at that and decided that he was definitely safe with his big brother, so he quickly fell asleep again, ignoring how Big Brother complained about not being a teddy bear._

TreasurexOfxAxName

He felt warm.

It wasn't a bad warm either. It was a good warm where his body was heavy with sleep but he could still feel it. He sighed in contentment as he rolled onto his side, hugging something soft to his body before he even attempted to even open his eyes.

When he did finally open his eyes, he was met with something white. He blinked at the pillow that he held in his hands before he looked over it towards the edge of the bed that he lay on. He blinked again as he looked around the beige room he was in, taking in the cherry would nightstand next to his bed and then the matching dresser across the room next to a vanity and the mirror. He frowned as he looked at three doors though, confused as to why there were three.

He was actually confused about where he was too. He didn't understand what was going on or what would happen next. It actually frightened him to think about what could possibly happen next, so he pushed that aside to think about later.

He instead sat the pillow aside as he sat up, his eyebrows furrowing as he realized another important thing. He was completely nude underneath the crimson covers. He frowned at that and looked towards the dresser where he was sure that clothes were located at.

So he took a deep breath and swung his legs over the edge of the bed before stepping onto the floor. He gasped in surprise though as his legs buckled underneath him. He groaned as he realized that his legs were asleep and that he would need to work feeling back into them. So painstakingly he began to rub his legs one at a time until the needle feeling appeared and he had to hold extremely still until the feeling wore off and he was able to stand properly after that.

He sighed as he reached the dresser and opened the first drawer, smiling at the articles inside. Boxers and briefs were both there and he wondered which one he should wear. He finally decided on the boxers since they looked more comfortable. He pulled a pair of bright orange boxers on that had red flames dancing at the bottom of them. From there he looked through the rest of the drawers, finding a white t-shirt to wear with a pair of gray sweatpants.

Once he was dressed and feeling a little less insecure he walked over towards one of the three doors in the room and opened it. It turned out to be a closet that had suits, jackets, shoes, and dress pants all hanging up inside. He closed the door and went towards the next door and opened that one.

It was a large bathroom that was mostly white with green walls. The toilet was the normal porcelain as was the sink and shower. The shower was big enough to fit at least two people in comfortably and he was looking forward to using that when he was done exploring.

He closed the bathroom and walked to the last door in the room and turned the knob. He frowned as it didn't open. He jiggled it and growled as he realized that it wasn't going to open easily. He didn't know what was on the other side of the door but he had a feeling that he needed to know so he gathered that heat that he had inside of him and pushed it into his hands like his programming directed him to do. The doorknob quickly disappeared and the door swung outwards into a hall that was fit for a king.

The floors were carpeted in red and the walls were a tan color lined in gold while the lights were old lanterns that were hooked up to electricity. He looked around the place, wondering where he was once again, but ignored that for the moment as he walked down the hallway, listening to his gut again as he took several turns and came to a stop outside double doors that were three times his size. He opened the door and came to a stop as chaos ensured.

Food was flying everywhere as screams and curses also resounded in the room. He was tempted to close the door and leave but stopped as something caught his eye. It was an orange flare that flew through the room, stopping the fighting instantly. It wasn't really controlled and the feelings in the flames were hatred and anger. He gulped at the feel of the power in it and felt his own power rise to meet the challenge if needed.

"Shut the fuck up trash!" A rough voice shouted and he knew that he should fear the wielder of that voice more than anyone else. "You fucks are too noisy. We have company." Everyone in the room instantly turned to look at him and he fidgeted under the heavy stares that he was receiving.

"VOOOOIIIIII! What the hell are you doing out of that damned room?!" A silver haired male yelled. His hair was passed his butt and he wore a black jacket over a blue shirt and dark pants with boots. It looked like he had a sword attached to his arms as well and was swinging it around like a mad man.

"Oh! Isn't he just a cutie! Can I keep him!? Can I?" It was another male with a Mohawk that was decorated in different colors. He wore shades and a black vest that had fur on the collar and red tight leather pants with metal knee plates on the outside and boots on his feet. His hands encased in black fingerless gloves.

"Boss! Should I take him back to his room?" A male with black hair that was spiked up asked, his lips twitching up into a smile at the chance of pleasing his boss. He was black and had a mustache on his upper lip, a black jacket that was zipped up all the way and black jeans and black boots. He had piercings in his ears and one lip and nose piercings as well.

"Shishishishishi…a new peasant to serve the prince! Quick servant, get me a glass of water." A blonde male…or was it a female…said as he waved his hand at him. He was wearing a black vest over a red and black striped shirt with black jeans and boots. The weird part about that one was the fact that he/she wore a tiara and that was what was confusing him about the gender of this person.

"Hmm, he doesn't look like he's worth anything." He blinked at the floating baby wearing a cloak and a frog sitting on his head. He could see some indigo triangle marks on his cheeks but that was all he could see of him, assuming that the baby was a him, and his face. The cloak covered everything about it leaving him to wonder what the baby was hiding.

The sound of a shot firing shut the whole bunch up instantly and he turned towards the man at the head of the table, a gun with an X on it held in his hand. The man was incredibly tanned and bulging with muscles. He wore a white dress shirt and a loose tie and a black jacket hanging from his shoulders. Black dress pants clothed his lower part and shining black boots encased his feet. What caught his attention though was the spiky raven hair with a raccoon charm and feathers hanging around his ear, crimson eyes that were staring at him along with scars that framed his face and most likely littered his body as well. "Shut the fuck up trash." He stated as the man continued to look at him.

He wasn't sure what was so familiar about the man in front of him, but he felt that he knew him somehow. So with more courage than he thought he would have thought he had he walked up to the male with determination and came to a stop to the side of where the man was sitting. The raven hair male watched him with narrowed eyes and his gun ready to fire if needed, but he didn't need them, he was sure of that.

He tilted his head as he looked the male over, trying to remember where he had seen him before, his brows furrowing in frustration. He could sense a feeling of calm wash over him as he stood next to the other, but he still couldn't figure out why. 'Maybe if I touch him.' He thought as he reached a hand out and touched the other's hand hesitantly. Nothing happened as he had hoped it would except for the male to glare at him heatedly.

He growled in his throat as he looked up to meet the other's eyes with confusion and anger. "How do I know you?" He asked as he watched the male carefully.

The man shrugged his shoulders as he looked at him carefully in return. "Hell if I should know Trash. What's your name?" He asked in return as he settled his finger onto the side of his gun instead of on the trigger.

He blinked at that as he tried to think about his name, his mind whirring as he thought. "Tell me yours first." He said as a way to buy time to answer the man's question.

The male growled in anger and he realized that by demanding the other's name first he had angered him. He could careless at the moment though as the other obliged. "Xanxus, leader of the Varia. Now tell me your name trash! I don't have all night to wait after all. I need to report to the old man about our mission." Xanxus said as he glared at him.

Something clicked in his head as he blinked at the older male and smiled at him. "Ah, that's how I know you." He stated as he stared at the group in the kitchen. "That makes the silver haired male Superbi Squalo, the one with the black hair Levi-a-Than, the blonde with the tiara Belphegor, the one with the Mohawk would be Lussuria, while the baby is Mammon the Arcobaleno of Mist." He recited as he looked at the Varia group.

"How do you know that?" Squalo yelled out as he ran towards him with his sword pointing at him. He easily dodged the attack and grabbed hold of Squalo's hand and flipped him so he was on his back with his foot on the swordsman's chest and his hand holding the arm with the sword upwards, immobilized.

He smiled at the silver haired male as he put pressure onto the male's chest to keep him down. "I know this because I was programmed to know the entire Mafia world's most known assassins." He stated calmly as he turned back to Xanxus with a confused look in his eyes. "But that doesn't explain how I feel so calm around you. How do you do that?" He asked of the leader of Varia.

Xanxus stared at him again and smirked. "Hell if I know trash." He exclaimed as he turned back towards his team. "But you're welcome to stay. Someone who can beat that trash under your foot could be interesting." He stated as he grabbed hold of a chicken leg and took a bite out of it. "Tell me your name Trash."

He blinked at the leader in astonishment, wondering if the man was out of his mind. Smart assassins normally killed unknowns that knew everything there was to know about them, not let them join them. He shook his head in confusion before he opened his mouth and spoke the only name he had programed into him.

"Project 27."

The silence in the room was deafening.

TreasurexOfxAxName

A.N. Okay. I kinda confused myself but just so you guys know, the ones of him in the tank are the ones when he was awake while the ones of him as a child and in the woods are dreams or visions or whatever you want to say. The ending here is real and he's awake. More will make sense later I promise, until then though, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Meeting with a Boss

Chapter Two

Meeting with a Boss

He growled as he glared at the Varia Leader, hating how the older man lorded over him all the time only because he was older than him. He hated it.

Ever since he had woken up in his room Xanxus had treated him like a prisoner, which apparently he was, until he was able to confirm his family status and where he had first grown up. He didn't understand exactly what the male meant by that because he didn't have a family. He was created to serve the family that paid the highest price, which apparently had been the Vongola family. He was nothing more than a tool to be used in battle. Xanxus though didn't seem to want to believe him on that part.

27 blamed the fact that he looked like a little kid. He hadn't actually had any physical training due to the fact that he was created within a tube full of enhanced biochemical liquid created to enhance his muscles and body endurance. He didn't actually have a chance to change his looks because of this so he had become a five six tall teenager upon his release. His brown hair was gravity defying and constantly spiking out in random directions, giving him a, what Lussuria called, just out of bed look and his pale skin from being inside a tube all day and inside a house all day didn't help anything either. The only thing that really stuck out about him was his eyes.

They glowed a calm orange from his abilities which Xanxus seemed a little grudging against 27's ability to use a similar flame as himself, only that Xanxus's was filled with rage and hatred. Besides that though he looked like a wimpy teenager that was no good at everything and anything when in fact the opposite was true.

Still, to try and find a family that obviously didn't exist confused him greatly, especially since he was sure that he had been created in a test tube. He sighed in the end though and rubbed at his face, wondering exactly what he was supposed to do now. He wasn't allowed to leave the building until Xanxus was positive that he was in fact made in a tube and not a child that had been taken. 27 couldn't prove any of that since the scientists that had him had given him no memories beyond information on families and the world of innocents, politics, and several other subjects. He was made to be a perfect assassin with all knowledge but no experience.

He sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair, shrugging his shoulders up at Xanxus tiredly. "Fine, do as you please. Not like I can stop you." He said as he turned and walked away from the Varia Leader, knowing that Xanxus would likely blow his top in 1, 2, 3…

"Trash! Get your ass back here!" Xanxus hollered as he fired his gun towards 27. The engineered assassin easily dodged the shot by taking two steps to the side, the second one to put a little extra space between himself and the initial attack. That damn blast had a nasty reach that tended to burn him if he stayed too close to it. He had learned that the hard why the first time Xanxus had fired at him.

"Don't you think firing at me when I admit that you can do whatever you like is a little excessive?" 27 asked as he looked blankly at Xanxus, wondering what the other man would do now.

He quickly found out when the other scoffed and left the room, stomping all the way like a little kid that didn't get his way. "Whatever Trash, I have better things to do." With that he disappeared, leaving 27 with his babysitters, Belphegor and Mammon.

"Why he's bothering even looking into that is beyond me. He normally doesn't care." Mammon stated as he floated near 27, ignoring how 27 took a few worried shuffled steps away from him. "He is acting strange."

Belphegor just laughed at that as he pulled out one of his knives, using it as a mirror to fix his tiara. "Shishishishi we will never understand the boss, his mind is beyond even the great prince!" He stated before he began to walk out of the room.

27 sighed as he followed, he had no choice since he was constantly under watch and leaving the presence of his two watchers was met with instant hostility. He had almost been killed several times when he had left his watchers behind by accident. He wasn't eager to face Belphegor again anytime soon since the last time.

"Shishishi the prince is hungry." Belphegor stated as he led the two 'peasants' towards the kitchen where the frightened chefs would make them something to eat.

Mammon sighed in exasperation, already knowing his shift was going to be a long one again. It helped that he was getting paid a thousand an hour to watch the brat, but it didn't relieve the feeling of irritation at being used as a babysitter.

27 just shook his head as he shoved his hands into the black dress pants that he had taken to wearing, along with his white dress shirt and suit vest over that and the loose tie from there, and finally black dress shoes to keep his feet safe. He looked the part of an assassin now and felt prepared for a fight if he somehow managed to slip his watchers again. He had hated fighting Squalo without shoes on since the swordsman had taken to throwing him around like a rag doll whenever he could, hurting 27's feet when he had to take full impact from that.

"Does he always talk in third person like that?" 27 asked the Arcobaleno finally, leaning slightly backwards so he could stare at the little baby floating over his head. He couldn't remember asking this question before but he felt like he should now.

Mammon nodded his head in confirmation as they continued to walk down the hall before finally coming to the kitchen. Too bad that Squalo was inside and was currently causing several problems that Lussuria was trying to stop. "VOOOIIII! I said I wanted Calamari you scum! How hard is it to fry Octopus?!" He screamed at the chiefs that were cowering in a corner.

"Oh Squalo, leave the poor cooks alone, they can't all have your food done as fast as Frederick did." Lussuria said, referring to the old chef that had finally retired a couple weeks back. 27 had only met the old man once but had been impressed by his skills in cooking, not to mention the speed of which he did his art in.

"VOOOOIIIII! I know that scum! They were taught under Frederick though so they should know how to do it correctly!" The swordsman argued as he continued to wave his sword at the other Varia member.

Belphegor quickly jumped into the argument with his own princely comment and 27 just watched with a deadpanned look on his face, not planning on entering this fight if he could help it. When he realized that the fight was about to escalate he turned towards Mammon. "Want to get out of here Mammon? I really don't feel like fighting right now."

Mammon looked at him for a second before turning to look at his teammates before returning his attention back towards 27 and nodding. "Agreed. I'm not paid enough to stop any of the fights these idiots get into." He stated as he floated away, 27 quickly following behind him.

"Do they ever stop fighting?" 27 asked curiously as they came into the entrance hall where the front doors were located, along with several ornate couches and chairs for visitors to sit on while they wait. "It seems like that's all they've done since I've been stuck here."

Mammon shook his head as he came to a stop and turned around to face the brown haired teenager, for that was what 27 was in body, a teenager. "No they don't. They fight for it's what their natures are like. They enjoy the adrenaline and excitement that come with the chance of tearing a person apart." He explained to the somewhat naïve boy.

27 nodded slowly at the explanation, thankful that there at least a few who didn't mind telling him what people were like; though he still handed Mammon a fifty that he had snatched off of Belphegor when the Prince wasn't watching him. He might've been an advanced engineered assassin but he still lacked the knowledge on how humans would react from their differences in both personalities and experience.

Mammon and 27's heads snapped up as the front doors banged open suddenly, startling the two from their exchange as several men in black entered the house. They all seemed identical with their sunglasses and black suits and ties, 27 at first thought they all might even be related somehow before the improbabilities for such a thing made him think again.

He watched though as Xanxus walked into the entrance hall with an older man behind him. The man had gray hair that was combed back out of his face and a matching mustache. He held kind brown eyes while he wore a green pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. Black shiny dress shoes tapped almost silently against the floor as he walked with a just as silent cane in his hand. 27 stared stoically at the man but on the inside he was freaking out at the appearance of the Ninth Vongola boss Timoteo. The man might've been old but 27 knew that he could still take 27 out in minutes if he had to.

"Trash, go get the rest of the scum in this fucking house." Xanxus ordered Mammon with a glare sent towards him a second time when the Arcobaleno went to ask for pay for doing so. The baby quickly fled the scene to do just that while 27 was left standing in front of the two powerful males alone, with no weapons but his fists and flames if it came down to it.

Nono stared at 27 with unnervingly calm eyes as Xanxus moved to stand behind the brunette. 27 cursed the raven haired male since he had obviously guessed that 27 had planned on running as soon as he could get away with it. Xanxus smirked down at him which confirmed the experiment's theory. He cursed the man again in his head, knowing the Xanxus was most likely laughing at him on the inside.

Vongola Nono stepped forward so he was closer to 27 and examined the boy closely, his eyes wondering towards his right arm for some reason before moving onto his stomach and then to his eyes where his gaze stayed.

"So this is the boy that you brought back with you on that mission." Nono stated as he looked from 27 to Xanxus. The male nodded his head while he tightened his grip on 27's shoulder as the boy stiffened in surprise.

"Mission?" 27 asked in surprise as he stared at the old man. "I thought you had bought me." He stated with wide confused eyes, his mind whirring with the new possibility that he hadn't been bought but stolen.

Nono nodded his head at this with a kind smile. "That is correct. I sent the Varia on a mission to destroy the rest of the Estraneo Famiglia that had escaped the first eradication at the hands of one Rokudo Mukuro." The old man stated as he placed both hands onto his scepter and smiled at 27.

27 stared at him in surprise, unsure of what to make of the information. He had been stolen from the Estraneo instead of sold. His mind whirled in confusion as he frowned at the information, unsure of what to do with it. He gulped as he felt something click in his mind, his eyes narrowing at the old man in front of him as he began to force his power into his hands, ignoring the slight burn he received as he used his power for the second time since he awoke in the Varia base.

He moved quickly and came behind the old man, a hand poised to crush his throat with flames enveloping his hands, eyes narrowed in irritation and frustration.

Behind him Xanxus had his X-guns pointed at his head, already charged and ready to fire.

Surrounding the three were the subordinates that came with the Vongola Nono, all pointing their guns at 27's head, ready to attack.

One in particular subordinate with short blonde hair and caramel eyes held a flaming pick axe at his throat, ready to destroy him if he even moved. He recognized the man as Iemitsu Sawada: The outside Advisor to Vongola Nono, leader of CEDEF, and Young Lion of Vongola.

But the one he considered the most dangerous was the man in front of him, his scepter rammed in his stomach and emitting a power entirely different from the blonde and Xanxus. The energy was more condensed and concentrated at the top of the scepter, already leaking out with freezing cold energy. He shivered at the feeling of the power that the old man was emitting and he was sure that Vongola Nono had been even stronger in his prime.

He twitched when he felt Nono move just enough to signal his men to back down, Xanxus grudgingly lowering his guns to his side while Iemitsu slowly pulled his pick axe back but was ready to attack again at a sign of trouble. 27 ignored this and concentrated his attention on Nono who still had his scepter lodged against his stomach threateningly. He knew that Nono could easily destroy him right then and there if he did something stupid.

"May I ask why you attacked your saviors?" Nono asked as he looked over his shoulder at the small teenager. He had an eyebrow raised at 27 and the experiment felt an eye twitch in irritation at that kind look the Vongola boss had in his eyes while he threatened him at the same time with his scepter.

He spoke slowly though and through gritted teeth as he answered the Vongola. Even if he had been stolen he had been put into submission by the leader and he now had to deal with the problem accordingly to his programming. "It is in my programming from my original masters to attack those who had taken me against my will. If I had known sooner that I was stolen from them I would've attacked sooner." He admitted while he lowered his hands from Nono's neck and allowed the flame to die, ignoring the burning in his hands.

Iemitsu blinked in surprise as he stared at the boy that was now kneeling in front of Vongola the ninth, head bowed while one arm was laid across his bent knee, showing total submission to the older man. "Programming? What does he mean by that Ninth?" He asked while allowing his flame to dissipate as well.

Nono glanced at Iemitsu with a small smile before returning to 27. "Would you like to explain to me exactly what you mean by 'Programming' 27? I read the file I received from Xanxus but I still don't quite understand it." Nono said gently but sternly, broking no argument from the boy in front of him.

27 nodded his head as he began to speak, explaining exactly what he had been programed with if he was ever asked something about his creation. "As far as I know I have been programmed as the perfect assassin in a sense. I was created to be sold to the one who bought me and become nothing more than a weapon." Several gasps echoed from some of the subordinates but 27 ignored them as he continued his story, not noticing the frowns that appeared on the now gathered Varia, Iemitsu's, and Ninth's faces. "Within the programming I have files on all of the current Assassins; among them are you and Xanxus as well, not to mention several other files on families and businesses under Mafia rule. I also contain information in history, politics, mathematics, science, literature, and several different languages, anything that would help me in achieving missions that would be assigned to me."

Iemitsu interrupted at this point, a question nagging him suddenly. "Are you saying that you have been crammed with all the information in the world?" He asked while rubbing at his chin in thought.

27 frowned at the interruption but answered the question anyways. "No." He stated with serious look on his face. "I do not contain information on everything; I only contain knowledge on things relevant to the Mafia world and any information apparent to missions given. I contain nothing on human behavior or how to interact with civilians for example. I could explain the quantum physics theory but I could not even begin to guess on how to even speak with anyone outside of the Mafia." Here he bowed his head in annoyance at that but knew that it wasn't a part of his programming so he tried not to worry about it too much.

The Ninth smiled at that as he chuckled softly, knowing that everyone was bad at something and it was apparent what 27 was bad at. "So basically you do not know how to act like a normal human." The Ninth stated gently, getting a flushed nod from 27.

"I was programmed to be a weapon, not a human." He stated as he bowed his head and hid his eyes with his bangs.

Nono smiled sadly before returning them to the topic they were talking about before Iemitsu had interrupted. "That doesn't explain why you attacked me though and what you meant about it being a part of your programming."

27 sighed in relief at the move back to the original topic and began again, keeping his face towards the floor. "While I have been programed with knowledge and information I have also been programmed with several different actions if something was to happen." He started as he went on to explain all the options he had if confronted or stolen. "If I was to face an opponent head on that obviously is stronger than I, than I am to either find a way to defeat the opponent or I am to flee and regroup. If I was to be captured and tortured for information I am to bite my tongue and kill myself. If I was to be kidnapped against my will and am given a chance to fight back than I am to kill those who have taken me and return to my masters." There were several more but he felt that this was competent enough information to get his point across. "My programming will activate if any of these situations occur and my body moves on its own, I cannot control it and I cannot turn it off."

The room fell quiet at this before Nono spoke once again. "Then why are you not attacking now if this is what your programming has dictated that you do?"

27 blinked at that and looked up in shock. He wasn't attacking the man indeed to escape and he had been able to speak information that he was supposed to keep hidden. He was supposed to kill himself if he had ever been caught in this position of submission, but he hadn't listened to the original programming. Why not though? He gulped as he tried to figure out the answer all the while the Ninth waited several minutes for an answer before speaking.

"From what I read of the report and what the Varia have told me, you were not yet a finished experiment when they appeared to destroy the base." He stated as he watched surprised astonishment appear on 27's face. "It has been explained to me that several of the computers stated that you were to stay in hibernation for several more years before ever being ready for sale. You are not a finished product; therefore you still have some of your will left from before you were taken from your family."

There was that statement again. 27's face quickly morphed from astonishment to annoyance as he looked up at the Ninth. "Again with the Family. I do not have a family; I am nothing more than a bio-engineered assassin created to be sold to the highest paying customer. I was created in a test tube; I was not born into a family." 27 stated in annoyance as he stared with glowing orange eyes and his fists clenching in his annoyance.

He was positive that he didn't have a real family, if he did than they probably thought he was dead anyways, so it was pointless to look for them anyways. Not that he had any in the first place that is.

But that look in the Ninth's eyes was pity, he was sure of that. He had heard of Pity but he hadn't received any of it from the Varia, but he was getting a shit ton of it from the Ninth and the Outside Advisor as well. He looked back and forth between them, unsure of what to say about the looks the two were giving him. They couldn't really think he had a family, could they?

27 quickly turned around to look at a smirking Xanxus who had his arms crossed over his chest and his guns resting lightly against his sides. "Trash." He stated simply with a smug tone and 27 knew that it was the raven's 'I told you so' tone, making him more irate than before. He quickly whipped around to face the Ninth with a vicious snarl on his face as he forced energy into his hands again, burning the palms and fingers again with power.

"You're wrong." He stated as he ignored the various weapons pointed at his head, ready to attack if he made a move to the still calm Ninth. "I don't have a family and even if I did, they most likely think I'm dead or never coming back." He stated as he let go of the snarl and replaced it with a calm and cool façade. He wasn't about to let those things control him, it went against his programming to allow such weak things as emotions control him. "I see no point in trying to return me to some imaginary family you found when I am not their child anymore, or have never been their child." He stated while he let go of his power and stuffed his now damaged hands into his pants pockets.

The Ninth smiled at him gently as he tapped his scepter against the floor, signaling everyone to lower their weapons once again. "I see your point, but that does not stop me from telling you that you are not a test tube baby. You were taken from a loving family that cared greatly for you." He stated as he kept his kind brown eyes on the boy. "I even arranged for you to meet them to see if you can regain the memory that was…"  
"No."

The Ninth blinked in surprise at that as he stared at the boy that now had his head bowed. "What do you mean no? I'm sure that if you just gave it time than you should be able to regain the memories that the Estraneo Family took from you. All you would have to do is live with your old family for a while and get to know them. I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to take you back into thei…"  
"Don't you get what no means old man!" 27 glared at him and clenched his fists, reminding himself that if he damaged his hands any more than they were than he could most likely loose function in them. "I don't want to meet this 'family' that you've somehow conjured up! I don't have a family, only a Famiglia, which is all." He stated as continued to glare at the still very calm, kind, and caring brown eyes in front of him.

The older male sighed before shaking his head. "I see. It seems that you'll reject any reasoning about your family no matter what I say. Tell me then 27," 27 stared at the old man with narrowed eyes, which was the first time the old man had used the only name he could remember having, "what should I do with you? I can't send you on missions since I am unaware of what you can do, yet I can't take you back with me to HQ. That could lead to a dangerous situation if you were a spy of some sort. So should I just have you disposed of?" He questioned as he shifted his scepter so he held it tightly in his hands.

27's eyes widened and he gulped as that cold energy from before was emitted from the old man, he watched as a cold orange energy flowed from the scepter. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer with and he was trying to come up with a way to get out of the situation.

"I do have one other option that I thought would be worth the time I took to come see you, not to mention to waste resources in keeping you alive when you are apparently nothing more than a machine to kill." Nono stated as he sat his scepter down again, his posture relaxing, but 27 didn't relax for he knew that he could be dead if he even dared relax even a moment. "This other option would involve a project of rehabilitation, trying to see if you could regain your memories."

27 instantly opened his mouth to protest the idea of him even having memories of a family, but he kept silent at a waved hand in warning from the Ninth. "I know you vehemently deny having such memories, but I wish to make sure. So I'll make you a deal that should satisfy us both, I would think."

27 looked at the older man with wary eyes, unsure of what to say to that. He glanced around the room, taking in several of the personnel that Nono had brought with him, noticing how Iemitsu wanted to protest against the deal but kept it to himself. Xanxus looked fidgety for some reason while the rest of Varia didn't seem to care about what happened to him, not that it surprised him much. He turned back to the Ninth and narrowed his eyes in thought. "What is this deal exactly?" He ended up asking.

Nono smiled at him before gesturing for him to follow him down the hallway that would lead them to a conference room. 27 was quickly pushed to stand next to the Ninth while Iemitsu and Varia followed the two, both ready to attack if 27 decided to attack again.

The brunette could only grumble as he followed the older man into a large conference room with a large square table that ran the length of the room, several chairs sat around it, enough to fit the entire group at. The rest of Ninth's entourage sat out in the hallway waiting for him, but one in particular man came inside the room behind Belphegor.

27 knew him instantly from his files, his eyes running over Nono's Storm Guardian and wondering why the man kept his long hair loose when it could cause possible problems but he was still sure that the robotic left arm was able to block any attack that came his way, even if he didn't see it. Coyote Nougat was the Storm Guardian for Nono and known for a tactical mind and furious attack that kept almost every adversary at bay, not to mention killing them before they even got near him. His gray hair and mustache told of years of living life, whether stressful or not, while many scars that littered the man's right human hand told of vicious battles, not to mention his missing left arm. He wore a black suite with a red shirt underneath and a black tie. He did have the normal frown lines and smile, laugh lines around his mouth, eyes, and forehead, showing he was able to enjoy life as well as face it ready to kill.

Everyone sat at the table, Coyote stood behind the Ninth while 27 was placed on the man's left hand with Xanxus sitting next to him and Iemitsu sat on the opposite side. Everyone who sat at the table had their weapons out, those who had one anyways, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Now then, as I have already explained you have three options here." Nono started calmly as he laid his hands on the table in front of him, clasped together.

27 snorted as he leaned back in his seat and sat his feet on the table with his hands crossed over his chest, a pose that he had witnessed Xanxus take several times in his office. "More like one option, but I'm sure you're going to tell me what my other 'choices' are." He said with a snarl as he said choices.

Nono chuckled at the Xanxus like stance before continuing as if he hadn't even been interrupted. "Your first choice would be to try and kill me, which would result in us killing you." Nono said calmly. "Your second choice is to try and run and fail since my son," Xanxus growled at that, "And Iemitsu could easily catch you and we would just hand you over to Vindice for containment for the rest of your life." 27 eyed him warily at that one, one he had been programmed to avoid at all cost. The Vindice would have no mercy towards him and he would either die in the prison or he would kill himself before he even got there. "Your final choice- and I strongly suggest you choose this one- would be to accept going to a place where you could hopefully regain your memoires. If you don't regain your memories in one year, then I'll give you a chance to work for me permanently."

27 stared at him with calculating eyes, showing that he was not stupid or moronic in the sense of his own self-preservation. That was good since Ninth was sure that 27 would face challenges more fierce than anyone in this room would have thought. All he really needed though was for 27 to regain his memories and then everything would fall into place, but only if the teenager accepted his proposal. If he didn't than everything that he had come up with would fail and the Vongola would fall.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, 27 sighed and bowed his head and began to rub at his nose. He couldn't believe he was going to do this since he didn't have memories of before the lab. All he had was himself being released with pain and that was it. Anything before that was all black and he was sure it would remain that way.

"Alright." 27 stated as he stood up and stuck out his towards Vongola Ninth. "I'll accept this proposal." He said as he looked up with calm glowing orange eyes.

Nono smiled as he stood up as well and took the proffered hand, frowning as he felt the crispy hand but shook it anyways. "Alright then, I'll have plans made for you to enrolled at Namimori Middle in Japan right away."

"WHAT!?"

27 blinked and looked Iemitsu with curious eyes, wondering why the blonde man had burst out like he had, he was even gripping the edge of the table with such force that it was cracking.

Nono smiled at him kindly before he hit the final nail in the coffin for his Outside Advisor. "Well, Iemitsu, I thought it would be best to put him in your lovely wife's care."

TreasurexOfxAxName

A.N. SO what did you all think? Kinda epic how Nono just barged into the place right? I thought I was just awesome; he is after all, one of my favorite characters. I'm just lovin him in this right now and 27 just seems kinda confused with all of this not to mention pissed. Hmm, wonder what will happen next chapter…better review if you want to know!


	3. Settling In

Chapter Three

Settling In

He sighed as he ran a hand through his brown hair, wondering if the Ninth was insane for his actions and decisions before he had left for Japan. He truly thought that the man might've gone insane this time, but could not prove it since most of Vongola seemed to be insane as well and he seemed less insane than the rest…if that even made sense.

27 growled to himself as he rubbed at his face in annoyance at his thoughts. They had gone off track since he had gotten stuck in a jet with not only Iemitsu but with the entire elite assassin group known as Varia. He felt his eye twitch in annoyance as Squalo yelled again while Xanxus threw bottles of alcohol at the silver haired male. "Don't they ever give it a rest?" 27 asked aloud as he pinched the bridge of his nose at the migraine he knew he was going to get.

Iemitsu just smirked at him with his arms crossed, obviously enjoying the other's irritation. "Nope, this is how Varia normally is, especially after getting orders from the Ninth." He explained as he waved his hand through the jet with the Assassin group inside. The entire assassin group he might add.

As said before Xanxus was having a bit of sport with Squalo by throwing several bottles of alcohol and glasses at the swordsman, aiming to hit the other in the head, but Squalo was stubborn and dodged the attempts, causing Xanxus to increase his speed to try and hit him, succeeding several times.

Levi was busy going over his umbrellas that he brought with him, the ones he used to summon lightning and fry his targets. 27 wasn't really sure how much use those got since a storm was needed for them to get any real use out of them.

Lussuria was looking through several magazines that had man in boxing out fits or karate, or anything else that had caught his attention and he was constantly exclaiming over how he wished he could have them and play with them. 27 had learned recently just what his type was and he had found himself disturbed with the thought of what Lussuria could do with a dead body.

Belphegor sat on an extra cushiony beanbag that was sat off to the side, laughing his creepy laugh as he ran a thumb over each and every knife that he had, checking them for imperfections and the ones that had nicks in them were thrown to the side carelessly, more than once hitting one of the other occupants in the plane or coming very near at least.

Mammon was the quietest of the bunch since he had disappeared once he had entered the plane, not appearing again unless 27 asked a question about something or another, paying the baby with what money he snatched from the others. It seemed that the baby was more interested in counting his money while stuck on the plane.

Iemitsu had just sat across from him the entire time, laughing as 27 had to dodge several knives and a bottle of beer at one point. The blonde hadn't done anything much except clean his Glock .45 and look out the plane window; otherwise his attention was making sure that 27 didn't pull anything.

The only other thing that annoyed 27 was the extra 'precaution' that Nono had assigned the group. 27 felt like it was more a babysitting job for Varia and 27, but he didn't say anything against the extra luggage.

Hayato Gokudera, also known as the Smoking Bomb, was no older than 27 himself appeared to be. The boy had silver hair that fell around his face with sea foam green eyes and a pale complexion that made 27 think of a millionaire or someone who lived a rich life at least. The boy wore several rings on his fingers and necklaces as well. His clothes mostly stated that he was a punk, the red t-shirt that had skulls and crossbones on them and the white short sleeved over shirt was left open, black skinny jeans covered his legs and he wore tennis shoes made for running.

When 27 had first met the boy in Nono's office just before their departure time, he had been surprised. He hadn't expected another watch dog, but apparently Nono had felt as if he needed on more, but it wasn't until Lussuria had been reading a file on the boy that 27 had found the real reason the boy had been with them.

Apparently the boy had a bad reputation for a bad temper and a tendency to blow things up when angered. The Ninth had allowed the boy to reside at Vongola Mansion only because of Shamal, the Trident Mosquito, until he could find somewhere to place the boy. It was just luck that Nono had found the perfect place with 27 within the few days that Hayato Gokudera had been under his watch.

27 had thought the boy would be troublesome when he had first met the boy in the Ninth's office, but soon found out what a pain he really could be after he had gotten in a fight with Belphegor about something and had tried to blow the prince up.

Thankfully Iemitsu had stopped them before any real damage could be done to the airport and had ushered them onto the plane, making sure that Belphegor and Gokudera sat away from each other.

That is where it had led Gokudera to be sitting just in front of 27, grumbling slightly as he messed with a prototype bomb he had apparently been creating over the last few weeks. 27 was unsure of what the bomb would do, but had been informed very kindly that it 'was none of his god damned business'. 27 had only been stopped from punching the other boy by Iemitsu who had grabbed his wrist inches away from Gokudera's face.

27 sighed again as he leaned against the wall of the plane, looking out of the window as his hands fidgeted with the bandages wrapped around his hands. He blushed at the thought of the Ninth scolding him over hiding his injured hands as if he was a child. He had never before felt embarrassment before that and he wasn't keen on feeling it again anytime soon.

Especially since all of Varia laughed at him while he had to be held down and have his hands treated and wrapped by Nono's sun guardian, Nie Brow Jr., who hadn't been very kind about it. 27 swore that he would never have Nie ever wrap his hands or anything again since the green haired man hadn't even tried to be gentle.

"We'll be landing soon, you should buckle up." 27 blinked open his eyes, unaware that he had closed them, as he looked at Iemitsu with confused eyes. The blonde smiled at him as he pointed out the window. "You can see how close we are to the ground now, we'll be landing soon."

27 looked outside of the window and saw that they were indeed much closer to the ground and nodded his head as he buckled up and leaned back in his seat and waited. It was another hour before they actually landed but it gave him time to look at the area around the airport and take in the city of Tokyo before they landed.

The place was excitement in a nutshell, even just inside of the airport when they had landed, and 27 wasn't quite sure what to think since it was his first real experience out in the real world. It was exciting for the first full ten minutes that he was outside before he was ushered into a black car and driven off.

27 blinked as he watched Iemitsu quickly pulled out his bag and pulled out a pair of orange pants and jacket before pulling off his black suit, replacing it with the orange outfit, tying the jacket around his waist while he put brown work boots on and a pick ax appeared out of seemingly nowhere to lay on his lap as they apparently neared their location. Iemitsu just sat there with a stupid grin as he looked out the window, practically bouncing in his place as they neared their location. 27 didn't want to know what was causing a normally composed man bounce like a child and he feared even more for his sanity as he pinched his nose, ignoring Gokudera's scoff at the older man.

They soon came to a stop out of a seemingly normal two story white house that was surrounded by the normal brick fence that most houses in Japan seemed to have. It was trimmed in blue and the windows were wide enough to allow sun inside and allow several shots from a gun to pierce through them and to their target. 27's observations of the house was cut short though as Iemitsu shot out of the stopped car, crying out in excitement, "NAAAANAAAA! MY LOVE!"

27 blinked in surprise at this and sat in the car in surprise as Gokudera exited the car after the eccentric man, leaving 27 alone in the car to stare out the window in confused amusement. It wasn't until Gokudera grumbled about idiots not following that 27 finally got out of the car, glaring at the other boy in annoyance at his comment.

Once both the boys were out the car took off, leaving them behind with their luggage and an insane outside advisor that was now yelling in joy about something or another. "We better get inside before he thinks I've killed you and ran for it." 27 stated as he picked up his luggage of new clothes and toiletries that Vongola had so nicely paid for.

Gokudera scoffed at that as he picked up his own bag and followed the brunette inside. "Like you could beat me." He said snidely as they both came to a stop outside of the open house door.

27 just rolled his eyes as he looked inside, only to tilt his head to the side in curiosity as he watch Iemitsu hug and kiss a brown haired female that was petite and with warm kind brown eyes. She wore a red shirt and a purplish skirt that ended at her knees and wore an apron over that. She laughed as she hugged and kiss her husband back, allowing him to twirl her around in circles in his excitement.

"Oh Iemitsu, how I've missed you!" She exclaimed as she was finally sat back onto her feet. Iemitsu smirked at that and kissed her again before turning back towards the door where 27 was watching curiously and Gokudera was looking away with a red face.

"Ah, isn't my wife just the most beautiful and most gracious of all the women in the world!?" Iemitsu asked as he presented his wife to the two boys. She blushed in embarrassment and put her hand to her red cheeks as she tried to pass off the compliments.

"Oh Iemitsu! No! I'm just a simple house wife! I'm nothing special!" She exclaimed in happy embarrassment.

Iemitsu just smiled at her before pointing towards the two boys. "Nana, I'd like to introduce guests that'll be staying with you for a while." Iemitsu said catching Nana's attention immediately and her eyes began to sparkle at the prospect of more people in her house.

"Really Iemitsu!?" She exclaimed in excitement. "I haven't had anyone here since…" Her voice trailed off and the air around her became depressed as she hid her face in Iemitsu's chest momentarily. 27 was beginning to worry but then the air lightening after Iemitsu kissed her head and she turned around with a bright smile on her face and her hands clasped in front of her as if everything was fine. 27 noticed how white her hands were though. "Well then, who are you two young men?" She asked and Iemitsu motioned for the both of them to enter the house.

27 quickly did as told and took off his shoes before bowing to the woman in front of him with as much respect as he could muster. He didn't know this woman but she seemed quite nice from her smile. "Hello, my name is 27 ma'am." He said politely and stood back up with a calm expression on his face.

The woman blinked at him before her eyes narrowed at him, her hands quickly reaching out at him and began to pull on his face this way and that. 27 gasped in surprise and had to control himself not to attack the woman since she didn't seem to be actually causing him any harm, just looking him over for some strange reason.

Iemitsu watched with a confused expression on his face when 27 looked towards him for help when Nana moved onto other body parts and Gokudera had a small amused smirk on his face from where he still stood in the doorway. 27 cursed the other male for having it easier than he was at the moment and hoped the other would soon endure the same treatment.

The matter only got worse when the woman screamed in what seemed to be delighted happiness, excitement, and several other things that he couldn't place before he was engulfed in a huge hug, his arms pinned to his sides, and he was unable to do anything else but endure the sudden lack of oxygen. He grimaced when she hugged him tighter, wondering where the hell this woman got such strength from since she looked so small and weak. It only got worse though as he was spun around in a circle, his toes just barely touching the ground since the woman was only a little bit shorter than he was and that was incredible since he was shorter than most.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana screamed in excitement as she continued to twirl him around in her excitement. 27 blinked at the name, not sure who she was talking to since that wasn't his name. "Papa found you! I knew that you'd come home one day! I just knew it!" She continued to yell as 27 finally got tired of his treatment and tried to escape his predicament.

Iemitsu finally got an understanding look on his face before he sighed and began to pry a happy Nana off of the very frightened 27, though the boy would later deny looking anything but dignified, while wondering where he had gone wrong. "Nana, love, that isn't Tsuna." Iemitsu said as he pulled a confused Nana away from the boy who she thought was her son.

"What are talking about Iemitsu that is my Tsu-kun! I would know my little boy from anywhere!" She stated confidently as she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her husband with a fierce look.

Iemitsu gulped at the look but shook his head anyways. "This isn't our Tsu-kun Nana, I still haven't found our little boy, I'm sorry." He stated sadly as he sat his hands on her shoulders. "This boy was found near my work site and he was unconscious, he has no memory of his past so he doesn't know who he is." Iemitsu explained calmly and softly to his now upset looking wife.

"I see." She stated sadly as she turned back to a calm looking 27 with calculating eyes. Her eyes continued to roam over him until her smile reappeared and she turned back to her husband. "Until we can recover his memories, I won't say he's Tsu-kun, but then you will know that I'm right and he is my Tsu-kun!" She declared as she left the room with a confident stride towards a doorway.

Iemitsu laughed sheepishly at his wife before turning to the two boys in front of him. One was trying to get his face back to its normal pale color from the red blush that had taken over while another boy looked grumpy while he stood off to the side, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry about that; she's been alone here in this house since we lost our son eight years ago. She's been hoping that I can find him and bring him home." He said with a soft smile on his face while his eyes darkened with sorrow.

27 shrugged at that as he straightened out his shirt and reached behind his black vest to make sure that his holstered gun was still there snugly. He was confused how the woman hadn't noticed his hidden gun, not to mention how she had lifted him off of the freaking floor like she had. "It is fine; I understand that she is missing her child. Though I am confused on why she mistook me as this 'Tsu-kun'." He stated as he ran his hands over his pants to pat down wrinkles from the twirl.

Iemitsu looked at him at this and looked at him closer than he had precious times and actually took in the soft spiky brown hair that had grown a little from his time with the Varia and now reached past his ears a little, his soft glowing orange eyes that were narrowed slightly, finally taking in his soft features of a teen that was still holding onto some of their baby fat. "To tell the truth, now that I look at you…" Iemitsu trailed off for a moment before walking down the hallway, leaving two boys who were confused on what to do.

"We should not stand here all day and let insects into their house. That would be rude." 27 stated as he moved in enough so that Gokudera could come in with his bags as well, taking his own shoes off too.

Gokudera scoffed at him as he slung his bags over his shoulders again and walked further into the house and into what seemed a living room where Iemitsu was standing at a mantle with several pictures and incents, 27 right behind him with his own luggage. "Hey old man! Where do you want us to put our stuff?" The Silver Haired Bomber asked as he bit into an unlit cigarette.

The two teenagers stopped where they were as they watched Iemitsu hold a picture frame in his hand, his face softening at it as the seconds passed by. 27 cocked his head to the side curiously before walking up behind the man silently and trying to look over his shoulder, only to realize he was too short to do so with a scowl. So instead he came up beside the man and looked over his arms towards the picture.

The picture was of five people and each seemed so incredibly different from each other. It was obviously in front of the house with Iemitsu, who looked much younger, next to Nana, who had long brown hair, in the middle of the group. Off to Iemitsu's left was Nono who was wearing a hideous orange Hawaiian shirt with palm trees on it and brown shorts and sandals. On Nana's right was a raven haired boy that was wearing a jean jack and black jeans with a white shirt underneath his jacket and crimson eyes. With a start 27 realized that it was Xanxus in the picture and that he was smirking at the camera with a little boy riding on his shoulders.

It was the boy that caught 27's attention and he was unsure why since he was so little and small, nothing of significance. But he felt drawn to the boy for some reason, from his bushy brown hair to his kind and laughing caramel eyes that sparkled in the light of the sun. He wore a simple red sweater with black sleeves and hood and the pocket in the middle was black as well. He wore black shorts and his feet were only covered in black socks, no shoes in sight for the little boy. His skin was just lightly tanned from the sun and then he noticed that one arm was a little bulky underneath his sweater. His eyes narrowed at the arm.

"Oh 27, I didn't notice you there." Iemitsu said as he glanced over at the experiment, his brown eyes shining with sadness but otherwise still light with joy and happiness at being home. 27 just hummed at him before Iemitsu felt the picture in his hands being taken away and he realized that 27 was looking closely at the picture now with narrowed eyes.

Orange neon eyes continued to look at the bulkiness of the boy's right arm, trying to figure out why it looked like something was wrong with it, even if the boy wasn't wearing a sling or anything to hold the arm, it was plainly obvious that there was something wrapped around the boy's arm. 27 wasn't sure whether it was due to an injury or if it was something else entirely but that specific spot held his attention for the longest time.

A stab of pain lanced through 27's head suddenly, startling a gasp out of him and the picture out of his hand. The experiment's hands flew into his hair as he scrunched his eyes, flashes of light going off behind his eyes as a phantom pain ran along his arm before the pain disappeared altogether, leaving him standing there panting in stunned astonishment. 'What was that?' He thought as he looked at his right arm, trying to figure out why it suddenly ached.

"Are you alright 27?" The brunette blinked as he turned his orange eyes onto Iemitsu, who held the picture in his hands again, his face showing his worry over the boy beside him.

27 smirked at him before straightening up and nodding his head. "I'm fine, it was nothing, probably just jet lag from the plane ride." He assured as he turned back towards the living room entrance where Gokudera stood watching the two and smoking a cigarette. 27 frowned at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to pick up his bags again. "So where do we put our things Iemitsu?"

The blonde Lion of Vongola blinked in confusion for several moments before a smile appeared on his lips and he replaced the picture on the mantle with one last glance before he walked back towards the two boys. 'Don't worry Tsuna; I'll live both of our lives with that smile that I loved so much from you.' Iemitsu said as he came to a stop in front of his guests. "Right, let me show you where you'll be staying then."

Iemitsu led the two boys upstairs and to a room on the right, the only room on the right really and opened the door to a baby blue colored room. There were two beds inside on opposite walls with black dressers at the ends of them and a single desk set in front of the window and a small table set up between the two beds. It was a nice and cozy room that gave 27 a sense of familiarity for some reason. He quickly shook if off though as he took the bed on the right and sat his bag on it so it was claimed. "This is a nice room, thank you Iemitsu."  
Iemitsu smiled as him as Gokudera took the second bed on the left. "No need to thank me 27, my adorable wife needed some company since I don't live here with her all the time." Iemitsu said happily. "She'll enjoy having people here to baby and take care of."

27 and Gokudera both frowned at the babying part but let it slide since it was apparent that Iemitsu was just talking about his wife's loneliness which both could sympathize with from both of their situations.

27 had been created in a lab and didn't really know human interactions very well and his time with the Varia had left him with a sense of being unworthy since all of the Varia treated him as a lethal enemy and ostracized him constantly unless it as Mammon who talked with him, though money was exchanged. He knew that he would've done the same with a possible enemy and prisoner but it had still not helped him since he had literally just been freed from his holding tank when he had been taken by the Vongola independent assassination squad.

Gokudera because his own family didn't really care about him and only used him for their own needs and his childhood had been hell because of that. Not to mention his mother had been killed in an accident that he thought was an assassination by his father.

So yes, both would deal with the babying for the woman that they barely knew because they both knew the feeling of loneliness if only a little. "Now if you two don't mind, I'm going back to the kitchen to help Nana start on dinner." The Outside Advisor said as he disappeared from the doorway, leaving the two boys in the room alone.

Gokudera quickly placed his things on the bed and began to take his clothes out so he could place them in the dresser instead, muttering to himself as he did. 27 ignored his roommate's mutterings as he quickly began to do the same with his own clothes, placing his extra shoes underneath his bed so he would later know where they were. He quickly got all of his clothes put away and turned to leave the room, only to stop at the door as Gokudera finally decided to let it be known about what was going on in his mind.

"Che, I don't see why I have to babysit such a weak looking guy like you." The silver haired boy stated as he glared at 27 with anger brewing in his eyes. "It's not like you could actually do anything from your looks. Small, wiry, not to mention no muscle definition at all. What could you possibly do that requires the Ninth Vongola to take such precautions with?"

27 felt his eye twitched as he thought about the other precaution that Nono had given to make sure that the experiment didn't go rogue or try to kill anyone do to his programming. He hadn't said a thing in protest at the time but he had yelled in his mind at the extra guard.

"It's not like I wanted the Varia to follow me here." 27 stated as he turned back towards Gokudera with narrowed eyes. "Besides you aren't my babysitter, you're just a tag along that Nono didn't want to deal with." He said as he turned back towards the doorway intent on leaving, only to have to jump forward into the hallway to avoid being hit with an explosive that would've done quite a bit of damage.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Gokudera yelled as appeared in the doorway with several bombs in his hands as 27 glared at him in irritation.

27 caught another explosive and threw it back in front of Gokudera, the bomb going off just enough in front of him to throw the other boy out of the window above their desk. "Don't think such a little thing will kill me." 27 announced as he appeared crouched at the window, looking down at a sprawled and confused Gokudera. "I was engineered to kill even some of the greatest Hitman, don't think you'll be able to beat me."

Gokudera growled as he got his head back on straight and stared up at the figure in the window, his mind whirring in possible ways of taking on the other without too much trouble involved. "I don't care what you think you are you're nothing more than an annoyance to me!" Gokudera yelled back as he stood up and with several dynamite sticks in his hand. "Single bombs!" He shouted and threw them at 27.

The brunette's eyes narrowed as he analyzed the pattern the dynamite had been thrown and decided that it would be easy enough to dodge them. "What in the world is going on here?" 27's eyes widened as he looked behind him back into the room to see Iemitsu and Nana both standing in the room looking at him with worried eyes.

"Shit." 27 muttered as he turned back to the bombs and quickly leapt from the window and right in the path of the bombs, allowing them to hit him full force.

Gokudera smirked at his direct hit before it disappeared into a frown from the figure landing on the ground lightly. "What the hell are you?" The Bomber asked as he pulled out even more bombs, eyes narrowed to inspect the damage he had done to the other.

27 stood up as he rolled up his sleeves passed his elbows, ignoring how tattered his clothes were from that blast and how he had lost his vest from it as well. "I already told you, I'm a bio-engineered Hitman made to defeat just about anyone in this world." He stated as he knocked aside more bombs back towards Gokudera before running towards the bomber and jumping over Gokudera just as the bombs went off and landed on the fence to watch as Gokudera appeared from the dust cloud, singed but alright. "Stop now before…"  
"I won't stop until you're either dead or can't get back up!" Gokudera shouted as he threw was seemed three times the bombs from before. "Triple bombs."

27 sweat dropped at the name of the attack but couldn't really do anything about the naming skills of the kid in front of him anyways, so instead he bent his knees slightly as he put his arms in front of him with his palms facing downwards slightly and fingers bent as he began to summon energy into his fingers.

'I can do this with a simple blast of energy.' 27 thought as he began to feel the burn in his hands and ignored how it intensified as the bandages on his hands began to burn from the heat he was producing. 'All I have to do is release it in a wave and it'll destroy the bombs altogether and I'll be able to attack him.' With that in mind 27 opened his unconsciously closed eyes and released the energy at the coming bombs.

Gokudera watched in amazement as an orange wave of energy was released, setting his bombs off early and causing no damage to either boy or their surroundings. The silver haired boy could only gape in awe and astonishment as the shorter boy jumped off of the fence and at him, hand glowing gently with power and an orange flame burning on 27's forehead with a wild tenacity that entranced Gokudera for several pivotal moments that would've cost him his life.

27 was intent on knocking the other boy out as he approached him quickly, aiming for the soft spot on the neck that would instantly render the other unconscious and less of a nuisance at the same time. His plan was interrupted though as he had to deviate his path towards the Bomber by twisting in mid-air so he could flip over him instead and dodge the bullet that would've torn through his midsection if he hadn't of done so.

Both fighters turned towards where the bullet had come from, both reacting in surprise at the little figure that was standing in front of the gate to the walkway with a bag at his side. 27's mind ran through possible scenarios of facing the force in front of him but he knew that it would be hopeless since this one person was one of seven that he was unable to face in the world without being killed in the process. The experiment gulped as he stared at the little figure again, orange glowing eyes staring at the yellow pacifier in sudden trepidation.

Gokudera though was staring at the other in awe and admiration, already knowing that he would worship the ground the other walked on no matter what. "No way are you here now!" Gokudera yelled in his surprise.

27 could definitely say that he had thought of the possibility since Nono had been wary of leaving 27 in just the care of the Varia, especially since Xanxus had been known to ignore his father's orders and do whatever he wanted instead. Now 27 understood the satisfied look he had seen on Nono's face just before he had entered to say his goodbyes to the man.

"Damn old man." 27 muttered as he clenched his fists and stared at the black fedora with the orange ribbon tied around it and the black suit the infant wore and then towards the curly sideburns and chubby cheeks and small eyes. "I should've known he'd send you Sun Arcobaleno…Reborn the greatest Hitman in the world."

Reborn tilted his fedora forward to shadow his eyes but was unable to hide the smirk on his face. "Ciaossu."

TreasurexOfxAxName

A.N. Okay now we have Reborn in the story and what exactly is his mission and what will the relationship between 27 and Gokudera be from now on and the relationship between 27 and Reborn be from now on as well.

Review and tell me what ya'll think about what's going on! I wanna hear ya'll thoughts ya know!


	4. Starting in Namimori Middle

Chapter Four

Starting in Namimori Middle

27 stared at the smirking Arcobaleno with calculations running through his mind. He was unsure of what he could do to even match with the other since Reborn was in fact the greatest Hitman in the world, no matter what 27 was programmed to be able to do, nothing would be able to compare to the infant in front of him.

"I'm glad that my reputation precedes me." Reborn stated as he aimed the gun towards 27, said person freezing in his spot so as not to be shot. "Release your energy before you fry your hands Baka." Reborn said firmly with a frown.

27 blinked in surprise as he released his energy ignoring as his hands began to burn with pain from the force he had used earlier. "I do not understand why you care for my injuries; you are after all, nothing more than a watcher, not a care giver." 27 replied as he turned to face Reborn fully.

Reborn looked at the teenager with a calculating look before smiling at him and releasing his grip on his gun. 27 blinked as the gun transformed into a green lizard with large yellow eyes that quickly crawled up Reborn's arm and onto his fedora where it perched. 'That was exceedingly strange.' 27 thought as he watched the lizard flick its tongue quickly before returning to just staring at 27.

"I may not be a caregiver but I am still your tutor." Reborn said as he jumped up onto the fence that 27 had just been standing on moments ago.

27 stared at the baby with a deadpanned look, wondering what in the world that the baby Hitman would be able to teach him that he didn't already know. "I don't need a tutor." He stated as he turned away from the Arcobaleno and stuffed his burnt hands into his pockets before walking away to head back into the house. "I'm already programmed and made to be the best Hitman with time." He yawned as he continued to walk.

"I never said anything about tutoring you in being a Hitman." Reborn said catching 27 in astonishment and stopping him in his tracks.

The brunette quickly looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes as he watched the other with careful eyes. "What exactly are you supposed to tutor me in then?"

Reborn smiled as he tilted his head to the side cutely. "In being human of course."

27 stared at him in astonishment again before he threw his head back and began to laugh a loud and booming laugh. Gokudera stared at him as if he had gone insane while Reborn watched in amusement. Iemitsu and Nana were now standing in the front doorway watching the happenings going on with curiosity and amusement as well.

Once 27 had calmed down to only chuckling he turned fully and looked back at Reborn with his own amusement. "So the ninth sent a teacher to teach me how to be human? This is just too funny." He stated as he ran an hand through his hair before he looked over his shoulder at Nana and felt that annoying pain from earlier lance through his head before it disappeared and he returned his eyes back onto Reborn. "What could a successful and sadistic Hitman teach me about being Human?" He asked at the baby.

Reborn smirked as he tilted his head to hide the amusement in his eyes again before he answered. "I can teach anything about any subject and that includes about the interactions and emotions of human beings. Especially to those who have forgotten what it was once like being a human." Reborn gave 27 a look at this that set the brunette on edge.

"I swear if another person starts saying that I wasn't created in a tube I'm going to rip their throats out." 27 stated as his power began to radiate in his hands again and burn the flesh there. He instantly stopped though when a bullet grazed his cheek, blood falling down it sluggishly afterwards.

"Don't use your power until we are able to find a suitable conduit for you to use." Reborn ordered with a serious look plastered over his face. "We don't need you damaging your hands any more than you already have." He stated before he jumped so he was standing in front of the boy. "That and the fact is that you were not created as a test tube baby." Reborn said calmly. "We have information on your real family."  
27 growled at the baby as he clenched his horribly burnt hands. "Yeah and what is this so called family called then!? If I really have a family out there then how come no one's told me yet!?"

Reborn looked at him with serious eyes that told 27 that this answer would change everything. "We have decided with heavy consideration that it would be a waste in telling you who your family is as you wouldn't believe us anyways, not to mention that you most likely will remember on your own anyways." He explained calmly and ignored the anger that was beginning to show on the engineered Hitman's face. "Since your programming wasn't finished when the Varia appeared your memories weren't erased and were left intact. That was the last part of the process of turning you into a successful Hitman."

27 stared at the baby for several moments before scoffing and stuffing his hands into his pockets again and walking away. He quickly walked out the front gate and down the road, disappearing over the horizon with little flare, leaving behind three bewildered people and one smirking baby. No one commented or even noticed when Reborn disappeared to follow his estranged student silently from the shadows.

TreasurexOfxAxName

27 wasn't sure how he had ended up there, but he knew that it had been the best decision he had when he had stopped at the park and sat on one of the two swings in there. He swung back and forth gently as he held onto the chains, ignoring the crack of his hands as he did, the damage to his hands having gotten worse from his almost constant use of his powers. He sighed tiredly and rubbed at his eyes with one hand as he thought over what Reborn had told him, his mind whirring at a pace that was unnatural for any normal human being.

'Could he be telling the truth?' He thought as he stared up at the darkened sky, ignoring the street light that shined down dimly into the park. 'Could I truly have a family here on this planet, one that I was taken away from?' He looked back down at his lap as he continued to swing back and forth on the swing.

He had only ever known one thing and that had been his tank and that he would eventually be sold to the highest bidder to be used as a weapon, nothing more. He hadn't been given human emotions because that was a weakness that a Hitman couldn't have or it would endanger not just a mission but the Family he would've been sold to. But if what Reborn had said was true and his programming hadn't been finished when he was taken then several things would be flawed with him.

He could already tell one thing that was flawed. His thought process. It wasn't like it was supposed to be, cold analytical and only caring to finish the mission. He was actually taking in different things in his thoughts though, like earlier he had been worried about the house when Gokudera threw the bombs at him. He had worried about the two innocents that had nothing to do with the fight being hurt. He wasn't supposed to think like that at all. He was only supposed to think and worry about the family and that was it. Even if Nana and Iemitsu were part of the family by extension they were only small pieces of the family and replaceable.

Another thing he found was flawed was his emotions. He wasn't supposed to have any and yet at the moment he was feeling confused and uncertain. That wasn't supposed to happen or be even feasible for him. Emotions were a weakness he wasn't supposed to have and now he had barely any control over them as they flared whenever they seemed to think appropriate.

He sighed in distressed as he realized that he really was an unfinished project and the repercussions from that were finally showing themselves in different areas where he was supposed to be perfect. There really was nothing much he could do besides just try and control them.

27 continued to stare at the ground for a long time and he didn't even realize as the moon slid across the sky and the sun began to rise once more. He continued to look at the ground and swing back and forth until a very loud voice knocked him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"EXTREME TRAINING!" 27 blinked at the rough voice before he looked up towards the road just in time to catch a figure run right by it with a trail of dust behind it. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity and stood up, running after the trail with speed that would rival even Reborn.

27 quickly caught up with the runner and blinked as he realized that it was a boy that looked about fifteen or sixteen, he wore a red sweatshirt with grey jogging sweats, his hands wrapped in bandages to his knuckles, a scar that crossed an eyebrow, and a bandage that went over his nose. His hair was strangely white and his skin tan, telling 27 that the teen spent a lot of time outside and the muscles that were clearly seen even through the baggy jogging attire proved that the other trained quite often as well.

This boy interested 27 greatly just due to the fact that he had never seen someone as young as the other in such shape before. Not that 27 had seen many people before but this still fascinated him since the information programed into him informed that most civilians were lazy and didn't work as hard as trained Hitman. 'I wonder if he's being trained by a Hitman then.' 27 thought as he ran passed the other suddenly.

27 came to a halt on the fence he had been running on to see that the white haired boy had stopped and now was staring at him with wide curious gray eyes. 27 stared back at him from his spot on the fence with his arms resting at his side and breathing through his mouth gently from the run he had just taken to keep up with the other. 'I really need to train now that I'm no longer in that tube, especially if I had to resort to breathing through my mouth.' 27 thought annoyed.

"Why were you EXTREMELY following me?" The boy suddenly asked as he got down in what 27 recognized as a boxer stance, face turning serious. "Are you here for an EXTREME BOXING MATCH!?"

27 blinked at him before smirking and shaking his head at the boy. "No I wasn't following you to get into a fight." 27 stated as he sat down on the fence and crossed his legs and leaned forward with his hands on the edge of the fence. "I simply followed you to see what you were doing so late."

The boy blinked before he gave 27 a strange look. "Late? It is Extremely morning!" 27 blinked in surprise before he glanced up at the sky himself and saw the sun already rising into the air.

"Ah, I see. I guess I stayed out all night without realizing it." 27 stated as he stood back up and began walking down along the fence the way he had come. "Guess I should get back before they think I killed anyone."

"WAIT!" 27 stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other boy with expressionless eyes, but that didn't seem to deter the boy at all. "My name is EXTREME Sasagawa Ryohei! What is your name?"

27 turned towards the boy with a blank face as he answered truthfully. "27 is what I go by."

Ryohei blinked in confusion as he stared at 27, confused by the answer. "But that is a number! A number isn't a name!" He scratched at his head in confusion.

27 shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his hands into his pockets before the boxer noticed his damaged hands. "That is the only name I ever remember having." He stated as he turned around again and began to walk away. "I gotta go, I hope we meet again." With that 27 disappeared from the Boxer's sight and ran across rooftops towards the Sawada house where he knew that Iemitsu was most likely waiting for his return. "I hope I'm not in trouble." 27 mumbled as he came to the front of the Sawada house after ten minutes, panting lightly as he finally came to a stop.

"27! Where have you been!?" 27 felt his eye twitch at the sound of that dratted bomber's voice. "We've been looking everywhere for you!" Gokudera growled as he came to a stop next to 27, his bombs already out to be used.

"I was out at a park nearby." 27 replied as he walked back into the house, ignoring how Iemitsu was watching him carefully. "I wasn't doing anything else…besides talking with a very fanatic and loud boxer that is." With that 27 walked upstairs and to his room where he dug into his dresser to get some clothes.

"You shouldn't stay out all night like that." 27 growled in irritation as he turned around to face the tall blonde. "We might think you're trying to get away or contacting one of your creators."

27 glared at the man before he growled lowly in his throat, already knowing that this was the consequences of his idiocy last night, but he still did not like it. "Damn it all to hell then!" 27 stated as he pushed passed the man and stalked towards the shower. "I will not explain every move I make just because Vongola subordinates decides to be a bunch of paranoid monkeys!" He announced and froze in his spot only seconds later as something sharp appeared at his throat.

"Say that again, I dare you." Iemitsu whispered from behind 27, his pick axe now against the younger boy's throat carefully. "I will not tolerate any insults towards Vongola at all, not after everything they've done for me and my family." He stated forcefully and sternly.

"Iemitsu, lower your weapon." Reborn said as he appeared from a slot in the wall sipping his Espresso. "We don't need him hating us just because you decide to be overly paranoid. He has a point especially since he has already sworn his loyalty to Vongola the Ninth or don't you remember?"

Iemitsu frowned but nodded his head at that as he was there when 27 had pledged himself to Nono. It had been a little before they left when Nono had asked whether the experiment would relieve an old man's mind of anxiousness by pledging himself and 27 had given it without a second thought.

_I, Project 27 of the Estraneo Famiglia, pledge myself in body, mind, and spirit to Vongola Nono and to future successors. I will give my blood in turn to save the head of the family and to keep the family safe in turn. My hands will gladly become stained in blood to protect the family and I shall follow any order that Nono or future successors give me. I pledge to you Vongola the Ninth and to your future successor._

Iemitsu had stood there in stunned surprise as 27 had given his loyalty to Nono without a second thought, but there was a catch in the wording that 27 had given that Iemitsu had noticed only after careful examination of the boy's pledge. It had stunned him to the point that he had called the Ninth to ask if he was alright with what 27 had said. The ninth had only chuckled at his outside advisor and hung up on him with a simple good day.

27 had stated that he would only take orders from Nono and any successors that the man had later on. He wouldn't have to take orders from anyone else and Nono knew this since he had taken the pledge with a smile on his face. 27 wouldn't even have to take orders from Iemitsu if he deemed it unnecessary or dangerous to Nono or the family. The man had been amused after he had thought over it, but it still left Iemitsu unsettled that Nono had taken the pledge without a blink of an eye.

"He's loyal to Vongola the Ninth only." Reborn stated anyways for Gokudera's benefit, who had shown up a moment ago. "We shouldn't be treating him like he is a prisoner or an enemy. He is simply someone we wish to teach the ways of a normal human being, nothing more or less." He said calmly as he watched Gokudera and 27's movements to make sure neither moved to attack.

Gokudera frowned at that as he turned to look at Reborn fully. "Then why does the Varia have to be here to monitor him, not to mention sending me to babysit him as well?" The bomber asked confusedly, his mind trying to come up with the answer in lightning speed.

Reborn smirked at him as he took a sip of his espresso. "We do not know if 27's programming will kick in while he is here and if that were to happen then catastrophe could happen. Not to mention that he is an unfinished project and any repercussion from that has yet to be seen." He stated simply as he slid back into the wall and disappeared from view.

Gokudera blinked at the answer but shook his head as Iemitsu coughed to get both boys' attention. "You're both late for school so get ready and wear the school uniform please. I set it on your beds but I don't think either of you noticed." He said as he turned to walk away.

27 whipped around at that as he stared at the man's back in confusion. "School?" He asked as Iemitsu stopped to look over his shoulder at the boy.

"Yes school, we've decided that it would be best for you to interact with kids your age and from what we've gathered you are a fourteen year old boy. You'll be attending Namimori as a second year, along with Gokudera of course, and we've set it up so both of you are in the same class." Iemitsu explained and returned to walking down the stairs. "Hurry up now or you'll be even later."

Both boys stood there in shock, wondering if the older man was alright in the head or not. 27 sighed in the end as he turned back towards the bathroom door and opened it. "I'm taking a shower." With that he disappeared into the room with a resounding click of the door shutting.

"Hey! You heard Iemitsu! We have to get to school!" Gokudera yelled out in agitation at 27's behavior. "You don't have time for a shower you stupid Robot!"

TreasurexOfxAxName

"Could you have taken any longer in that shower?! Now we're late for school!" Gokudera yelled out as he stalked towards the school with a slouch to his shoulders and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

27 just shook his head in annoyance at the Bomber's attitude as he walked with his back straight and his school bag hanging off of his shoulder. He was a little agitated himself but the reason being that Iemitsu refused to let him take his gun with him and forced a black vest over his normal white button up shirt. Apparently the vest was part of the uniform for the school that 27 didn't really mind since it didn't restrict his movements. Gokudera had blown his up as soon as Iemitsu had come anywhere near him with it and refused to take off any of his jewelry.

They were indeed late as well but 27 didn't particularly care about being late in this situation. He didn't really have any information on 'school' in his programming and so he was going in blind. This was in fact another flaw in his programming from being unfinished.

"Herbivores, you're late." 27 blinked at the voice as he looked at the entrance to the schoolyard, blinking at the boy that was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes glaring at them. He wore a white button up shirt and black pants with normal black dress shoes, but the thing that caught 27's eyes was the black jacket that hung off of his shoulders, one of the arms having a red arm band around with the Kanji meaning Discipline. Apparently this boy was important for some reason. "I'll bite you to death."

27 blinked in surprise as his hands moved on their own, grabbing one of the tonfa's that would've connected with his head on instinct. "I do not think that this is the proper way to greet new students." 27 stated as he released the tonfa and stepped back a little to make sure his eyes would connect with the boy's better.

The boy glared at him before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the two in irritation and amusement. Hard guess to figure out who was feeling what isn't it?

"Che, what was his problem, damned idiot?" Gokudera scoffed as he finished off his cigarette and threw the bud to the ground before following behind the raven haired boy. 27 just shook his head as he followed as well, intent on getting everything figured out before the end of the school day.

They quickly got checked in and were walked down to their classroom, both not really caring when the teacher asked them to come in after a short wait. "Welcome to our school, please introduce yourselves." 27 blinked at the familiar form of Levi, wondering why the man was in the classroom when he should've been off somewhere with the rest of Varia watching him in secret. At least, that's what he thought they would do. He wasn't even in a very good disguise. All he did was wear a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up and a pair of glasses.

Gokudera scoffed as he introduced himself, apparently ignoring the fact that an elite assassin was in the room with them or not realizing who it was, causing more than half the girls in the room to squeal. "Gokudera Hayato, from Italy." He stated simply before walking over to a desk that wasn't taken near the back.

27 sighed and smiled with amusement before he turned his glowing orange eyes onto the classroom, staring at each student to see if anyone of them would be a danger to him and his companion. Once he was sure that none of them would be a danger to himself or Gokudera did he open his mouth to speak. "I'm 27 of Vongola, I'm also from Italy."

Levi coughed into his hand as he turned back to the entire class to begin the class. 27 ignored him entirely as the man went over mathematical problems, not paying attention to anything except the bright blue sky outside the window that he sat next to. "27, mind answering this?" The brunette turned his head to look at the board for a second before returning his gaze back outside.

"5." He stated simply and went back to ignoring the class again.

Levi blinked at the boy in surprise as he turned to the board and looked at the question himself and then at the answer book that he had, blinking in surprise that it was indeed 5. "Alright then." With that he left 27 alone.

The class moved agonizingly slow as 27 waited for the day to end, but soon let out a sigh when the bell ranged to signal lunch instead. Before he could even stand up to leave though he was surrounded by several girls and even boys looking at him curiously. "You can't seriously tell us that your name is really 27!" A girl exclaimed at him with narrowed eyes. She had long black hair and sharp features that accented her sharp brown eyes. "That's nothing but a number!"

27 blinked at the girl, startled at her announcement since he hadn't expected to be questioned so bluntly. He should've known better with the Sasagawa boy he had met that morning though. "It is the only name I ever remember having." 27 stated as he looked back at the girl with a board stare. "I cannot help it if I was named with something you are not used to."

The girl glared at him with her hands on her hips and moved to speak when another girl grabbed her hand and stopped her. 27's eyes moved towards the orange haired girl that was petite in her own way while her brown eyes shined with kindness at him and a smile danced across her lips. "Hana-chan, don't be rude to 27-san. He's right; he can't help what his parents named him." She stated calmly.

The girl, Hana sighed in surrender as her shoulders slumped. "I guess you're right, but that is still quite sad that his parents had no imagination."  
"My parents didn't name me." 27 interrupted with a calm look on his face. The girls and the other students surrounding him looked at him weirdly at that.

Hana's eyes narrowed at him again as her hands returned to her hips. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying you don't have parents?"

27 just shrugged as he returned his eyes back onto the orange haired girl. "I guess you could say that. May I ask what your name is though Miss, I feel as if I have met you somewhere before." He said instead to the girl, eyes roving over her as he tried to figure out how he knew her.

The girl blinked in surprise before blushing in embarrassment. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Kyoko Sasagawa! Nice to meet you." She said happily with a bow before standing back up straight.

27 nodded his head as he quickly connected the dots and smiled back at her as gently as he could, he didn't realize that it had turned into the same smirk he given the boxer that morning. "Ah, Sasagawa Ryohei." He stated simply as he began to walk away from the group surrounding him.

Kyoko blinked in surprise as she watched him walk by her. "You know big brother 27-san?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Ah, I met him this morning." He stated as he left the room altogether to head somewhere else. Though instead of getting any quiet like he wished, he instead had to catch a tonfa that was heading for his head as soon as he stepped out of the classroom. "So we meet again do we?"

"Hn." The raven from earlier grunted as he glared at 27's smirking face. "Herbivore, fight me." He stated as he swung his other tonfa that 27 quickly dodged by jumping backwards and out of reach.

"What's your name first?" 27 asked as he looked the other over calculatingly, eyes narrowed in thought at his chances.

Cool slate gray eyes narrowed further before the raven crouched down, preparing to leap at 27. "Hibari Kyoya." Both fighters blinked in surprise as a panel in the wall moved aside to reveal Reborn standing in a little hidey hole of his own creation. "He is the president and leader of the Disciplinary Committee. He's apparently the strongest here in Namimori, or at least was until you showed up." Reborn stated with a smirk.

27 nodded at the information before turning back towards the Skylark, now understanding why the boy had attacked him earlier. "May I ask what I've done to garner the attention of such a recognized leader?" He asked calmly but was prepared to dodge or grab hold of the tonfa's in Hibari's hold.

"Herbivore, you were late." Hibari stated with a smirk as he leapt forward, only for 27 to dodge the attack and leap towards a window that he opened with a simple flick of his wrist.

27 just smirked back at him as he leapt onto the window sill. "If you want a fight so badly, why don't you follow me then?" He asked as he flipped backwards out of the window and down three stories before landing on the ground gently. He looked up at the window to see Hibari follow him without any hesitance, landing with a roll on the ground before he came to stand with his tonfas out and at the ready.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as he lunged at 27 swinging his tonfas at the other's head with swift movements. 27 quickly dodged backwards again and began to watch each swing and the force behind them, the glow intensifying in his eyes as his battle programming began to activate and all systems began to go.

Hibari's eyes widened when he noticed several things about the Herbivore in front of him. One being that his eyes were unusual; he had noticed that when the boy had first entered the school grounds with bright orange eyes, but now they were glowing brighter than they had been only moments ago. The second thing was that there was a fluidness that had swiftly taken over the other's body and Hibari seemed to be unable to land any effective hits on him. It was obvious that his hits were coming into contact but the boy was absorbing them and then using the force to attack Hibari himself. Hibari was currently dodging the retaliations just barely and was currently getting little scuffs on his skin from close calls.

Hibari was unsure of what to do because of this but his blood lust was getting stronger and stronger the longer he faced his opponent. His own eyes shined with the bloodlust and excitement he felt as 27 absorbed and then attacked back with nothing more than his fists. "Give up Hibari Kyoya." 27 said as he caught hold of both tonfas and brought them to a stalemate.

Hibari just smirked as he hit a switch on his weapons, 27 blinked as pain radiated in his hands and blood splashed onto the ground. "Herbivore, don't think I've shown my teeth just yet." The Skylark said as he smirked down at the bloodied hands.

27 quickly released the metal and pulled his hands off of the metal spikes and jumped away from the other. His systems and scanners of the other showed that his muscle mass was greater than that of an average teen his age, his speed and stamina was also greater than normal, not to mention that the skill in which he handled his weapon and his movements showed prior training. This was definitely someone to be weary of. "I would think not." 27 replied as he wiped the blood off of his hands the best he could. "But neither have I." He stated as he pulled on his power.

A gunshot went off and 27 had to dodge backwards to avoid the bullet that nearly lodged into him. "What did I tell you about using your energy?" Reborn said as he appeared in a window a couple stories up. "Your hands have already been damaged enough; I wouldn't be surprised if they've stopped working from all the abuse."

27 blinked as he looked down at his hands in his own astonishment as realization finally hit him. He was truly unable to move his hands as effectively as he had been able to only moments ago. They were slowly leaking blood and dripping to the ground while the pain receptors in his hand finally reached his brain and pain radiated and pulsed along with his heart. 27 quickly crouched down to avoid a tonfa to the head. "I can't move my hands."

Reborn sighed from where he stood as he pulled out his cellphone and hit a button. Once the other party picked up Reborn quickly explained the situation. "…So can you get here?" The voice on the other end replied and Reborn nodded his head not caring that the other couldn't see it. "Good." With that Reborn hung up the phone and jumped down in between the experiment and the Skylark. "You'll have to hold off this fight for a while yet." Reborn stated as he turned to look up at Hibari.

"Baby, why should I wait?" Hibari asked as he ignored the fact that there was a baby in front of him and not an adult.

Reborn smirked at him as he looked over the DC Leader before replying. "He is currently at his weakest and is unable to battle at full power without damage to himself." Reborn stated as he hit towards the nerve that would get the type that the boy was to wait for a better fight. "He has to hold himself back or risk serious damage to his hands, his main weapons, until he is able to find a proper way to control his power."  
Hibari's eyes narrowed at that as he looked up at a standing 27 and then to his hands that were bloody and blackened from being burnt continuously. "I see." He went to open his mouth again only to stop as a growl sounded behind him.

"Hibari Kyoya, what did I tell you Trash about fighting at my fucking school?!" 27 blinked at the large man that now stood behind Hibari with a pair of guns pointed at the boy's head. "Fucking trash! I told you to fucking tell me so I can deal with the fucking paperwork beforehand!" With that Xanxus released several blasts from his gun point blank at Hibari.

27 stared in shock as Hibari was flung across the court yard with a loud explosion, leaving him standing there unsure of what to do at that moment. "27-chan!" The Orange eyed boy tilted his head as Lussuria appeared in front of him his hands already glowing with soft yellow energy. "I thought we told you not to damage your hands anymore Hun! They are absolutely damaged now! This will take days to heal!"

27 stared at the man with the green Mohawk; he wasn't quite sure what to make of him at the moment or of Xanxus. Lussuria was wearing a white button up and black pants like Levi had been, but the difference here was that the Sun Guardian of Varia was wearing a doctor's coat with bright yellow feathers at his collar, cuffs, and bottom hem of it while he wore his ever present sunglasses.

Xanxus was better since he was wearing his normal outfit with his jacket hanging off of his shoulders like normal and his feathered and raccoon tail charm sitting perfectly in its regular spot. The thing that confused 27 about Xanxus being there was that the man was there…shooting at a student of the school.

Luckily for 27 his confusion was cleared as Hibari stood back up, rather bloody and bruised his glare landing on Xanxus. "Principal…I'll bite you to death for interrupting my conversation."

27 blinked again as he turned and looked at Xanxus again. "You're the principal?"

Xanxus scoffed as he glared at his charge. "It was part of the Old Man's mission. We are to make sure you don't go rogue or ballistic by taking over the school you're going to. Fucking waste of time." Xanxus stated as he quickly put his guns away and instead began to build his rage into his hands. "He's not even worth using my weapons on." Xanxus took another look at the thoroughly beaten Hibari before scoffing again and releasing his energy. "He's not worth fighting at all at this point. Trash, follow me." He stated as he turned and left the courtyard with a sweep of his jacket.

Lussuria quickly pulled 27 behind him and followed his boss, forcing the experiment to leave behind a possible fight and an injured student as well.

"Detention trash! No fucking excuses for starting a fight when you are aren't supposed to be causing fucking trouble in the first place!" 27 could only roll his eyes as he realized that he was truly stuck with Varia for a long time.

"I thought I ditched you guys."

"Sorry Hun, no such luck for you!"

"SHUT UP TRASH!"

"BOOM!"

"FUCK! MORE PAPERWORK!"

TreasurexOfxAxName

A.N. Hmmm. The ending could've been better, but whatever. I got Hibari and Ryohei introduced, which is awesome! Anyways, what do you guys think so far? I wanna know so please review to me and criticize me if you really want to too! That works for a review as well!


	5. AN

NOTICE TO ALL READERS!

Due to technical difficulties and a dead laptop with no real other revenues to continue with my stories

EVERYTHING I HAVE THAT HAVE NOT BEEN FINISHED HAS BEEN PUT ON HIATUS!

There are no exceptions due to limited time or resources.

Not to mention the fact that I lost everything that I had been writing for this website.

So until I am able to obtain a laptop that is up to my expectations and desires I will not

I repeat!

WILL NOT

be continuing any stories for a period of six to eight months.

Sorry for all my readers for the delay but with the shortage of money in my bank account I am unable to obtain a new laptop and continue my stories.

Again my apologies for the inconvenience.

Blackwolfhunting.


End file.
